writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie The Unicorn- Continued!
This is a joint story, written by both Rainfacestar and GlimmerandSparkle. It's baised on the well known Charlie the Unicorn videos and it's all about what happens afterward!! (So, the Charlie the unicorn stories 4 and beyond) Think of them like chapters....:D Hope you enjoy!!!! The Videos Just in case for some reason you haven't seen these, I supplied them for you! :D Charlie the Unicorn 4 Charlie sits down on the grass, still mad that earlier, they had taken his tv and carpet and everything else, and had sent him to an artic place and broken his horn. "I cannot stand those two," he says, still annoyed. "Charlie!" comes a voice. "Oh god, it's them," Charlie says in his head. "Charlie! We must go and find the magical wand of the Magic Man of the East!" says the blue one. "Yes. We need you to help!" calls the pink one. They are both floating in the air. "No, no, go do it yourselves!" Charlie says. "But we need you! The quest calls for three, Charlie!" cries the blue one. "No!" Charlie says, clearly annoyed. But for them, they couldn't be more oblivious. "Charlie, we need you! The wand can't be found without help! And the Magic Man of the East sent us to get you so we can do this!" says the Pink one. "No! Why didn't he help you?" he asked. "He can't help us, Charlie! We need you Charlie!" they both call at the same time. "Fine, let's go," he says, standing up. They start walking towards the east, towards the Magic Man of the East's house. And then they started humming the Harry Potter theme song. "Seriously, seriously guys, cut that out. Cut out that stupid humming," Charlie says, annoyed. They stop when they see a land horse. "It's the horse, Charlie! The horse that shall lead us to the wand!" calls the blue one. "Seriously? It's just a horse. They don't do much," Charlie says. They completely ignore him and walk over to it. "Naaaaaahhhh!" it says. The pink one squeals. "It says we are close! We are close, Charlie!" it says. Charlie just rolls his eyes and follows them. "They didn't say anything, I hope you know!" he says as they walk along. They start walking when suddenly the blue one says, "Charlie! Charlie run! The trollfaces are coming!" "What? There aren't any trollfaces," he says. "That's just what they want you to think!" they both say. They then float away into the trees and land on a cheetah bike. "Get on the bike Charlie, get on the bike!" he says. Charlie rolls his eyes. "I'll take my chances with the trollfaces then with you," he says, muttering the last part. Then, without saying anything, their tongue's shoot out of their mouth's and grab Charlie, pulling him onto the bike. "Onward cheetah!" says the pink one. Then it started moving, slowly, but moving. It cuts scenes and then they are arriving at a stone where a stick is sticking out of the rock. "Only the true Magic Man of the East can pull it out," the pink one says. Suddenly, swirls and lights appear and start pulling Charlie towards it. "Woah, woah! What's going on!" Charlie shouts. "Your the Magic Man of the East, Charlie!" they say in unision. "No! No I'm not!" he says. "Magic Man of the East! Magic Man of the East!" they say, clearly amused. "Not again!" Charlie says. Finally, he is waiting there, by the rock. He pulls it out of it's holding place. It floats into the air and then the beam of light and swirls, life Charlie up. Then there is the eary singing. The swirls are singing. "Charlie, Charlie, the Magic Man! Charlie, Charlie, you shall cat your spells! Charlie, Charlie, you shall save the world! Charlie, Charlie, you shall forever be remembered! Cast your spell and forever be rememberd! Cast your spell as we shall always follow you everywhere! Charlie, Charlie, you are the Magic Man of the East! Cast a spell, make a cat! Cast a spell, and become a llama with a hat!!!!!!! Charlie, Charlie, you shall cast spells with this wand! You shall always be so strong, like a spell will turn your enemy to toads! Turn your friends to stools! Do whatever you want with this magic wand!!!!!" they sang. Then they stopped and the swirls were still around him. "Uh.. you can put me down now. Please put my down now!" Charlie says, concerned. Suddenly, it drops him and he becomes knocked out. Charlie awakens to see the wand gone, the rock, missing, and the two other unicorns nowhere to be seen. He sighs and walks back to his area in the forest. When Charlie arrives there, everything, literallly, is gone. The grass, the trees, and even the sky. "How the heck did they remove the sky?" he asked himself. He sighs and lays down on the dirt, to annoyed with them to even think right. Category:Stories Category:Fun Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Magic Category:Animals